212th Attack Battalion
*Commander Cody |notable members = *Wooley *Waxer *Boil *Trapper *Gearshift *Longshot *Barlex |locations = *Utapau *Umbara *Christophsis Star Wars: The Clone Wars Film *Geonosis *Ryloth *Cato Neimoidia *Lola Sayu *Kiros *Sarrish Routine Valor *''Core Conveyor'' *Mirial *Teth *Coruscant *Moorjhone *Saleucami |main soldiers = *Clone troopers *Clone paratroopers |units = *Ghost Company *2nd Airborne Company **Parjai Squad *"A" Squad |equipment = *Various vehicles *Paratrooper Gear |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire}} The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. Led by Commander Cody and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was part of the 7th Sky Corps and Third Systems Army. Labyrinth of Evil It consisted of both clone troopers and clone paratroopers. History Battle of Chistophsis During the Battle of Christophsis, seven weeks into the Clone Wars, Commander Cody and the 212th aided Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After being breached unexpectedly by droid forces, it was revealed that there was a traitor in their midst. Rex and Cody questioned many troops within Sergeant Slick's platoon, including Sketch, Gus, Punch, Chopper and Jester. However, the traitor turned out to be sergeant Slick himself. During the Separatist counter attack, the 212th Battalion, along with Torrent Company, helped beat back Y66 Division. Battle of Teth In the Battle of Teth, the battalion went with Kenobi to aid Anakin Skywalker. Along with the remainder of Torrent Company, the 212th was able to defeat the droid forces of Asajj Ventress. Battle of Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was enslaved by the Separatists. Ghost Company , a company within the 212th, was deployed to destroy the Separatists proton cannons, which were preventing Republic forces from landing. In the gunships, Obi-Wan briefed them, telling them that they can only use droid poppers and blasters to avoid hurting the Twi'lek citizens. After taking heavy fire, Ghost Company landed. They were attacked by droids in bunkers, but the droids were destroyed by droid poppers. After moving on, Waxer and Boil, who were scouting, discovered enslaved Twi'leks. They also found a young girl named Numa. They, along with the rest of Ghost Company, were attacked by starved gutkurrs, whose shells' were resistant to blaster fire. Waxer, Boil and Numa went into a passage in Numa's destroyed home and narrowly escapde the starved creatures. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan used the force to lure the gutkurrs into a collapsing bridge, and Waxer and Boil returned with Numa. Numa led the troops to the Twi'lek prisoners, where they were freed. Kenobi, along with the rest of Ghost Company destroyed the proton cannons. The Republic invasion forces landed, and after a few more battles with the 91st Reconnaissance Corps and Mace Windu, Ryloth was finally freed from Separatists rule. Second Battle of Geonosis When the Geonosians rebuilt their droid factories in 22 BBY, the Republic immediately responded by sending clone forces to retake the planet. The forces, led by Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, were to land at Point Rain, where they would send in walkers to destroy a Separatist factory. Multiple Acclamator-class assault ships and Venator-class destroyers entered the atmosphere, and LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships were launched, carrying the entire ground force. The Geonosians and Separatists responded with a heavy flak, destroying many gunships. Cannons and starfighters attacked the LAATs, and mulitple tanks were shot down. Commander Jet, under General Mundi's command, told Commander Cody of the 212th to get the gunships down. Cody began the landing sequence, and using All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, along with the LAAT/i gunships, formed a defensive perimeter for his desert troopers, which were all clad in Advanced Recon Force armor. The 212th would be the only unit to reach the landing zone through the flak, as Skywalker and Mundi's gunships were shot down. General Kenobi's gunship was also hit, and crashed down east of Cody's perimeter. The experienced commander sent scouts Waxer and Boil to reach Kenobi's gunship and search for survivors. Waxer and Boil ran over through heavy Separartist fire, but were able to reach the downed gunship unscathed. As they opened the heavy doors, they remarked how they always got the "fun missions". Kenobi, who was severely wounded from the crash, informed the two scouts that him and trooper Trapper were the only men alive. Waxer and Boil carried them back to the perimeter, where Cody informed Kenobi of their position. As Captain Rex, Skywalker, Mundi, and Jet continued to push toward Point Rain, the 212th was struggling against the Separatist forces. Clone troops were forced to take cover behind crates and disabled vehicles, firing E-Web blaster turrets. However, enemy tanks were blowing holes in gunship turret positions and destroying AT-TE guns. Blaster fire from from both speeders and ground droids was obliterating clone troops on the ground, and airborne Geonosians were flying above the perimeter, exploding cover and attacking the 212th from above. Finally, the 212th was pushed to its breaking point. Cover positions were destroyed, and troopers retreated into the center of the walkers and gunships. When the troops looked as if the were defeated, a squadron of BTL-B Y-Wing bombers, sent by Admiral Wulff Yularen upon the request of General Skywalker, flew in and bombed the Separatist forces, destroying their threat. At the same time, Skywalker and Mundi's forces arrived, reinforcing the obliterated 212th. Later, Skywalker and Mundi's forces destroyed the factory, and secured all Separatist units in the area. The 212th loaded wounded clone troopers onto gunships, where they weer transported to various medical facilities. The men of the 212th, along with Jedi generals, were sent to investigate the Geonosian catacombs. When inside, they discovered Geonosian zombies, which blasters could not kill. They later found Karina the Great, and destroyed her under ground temple. Battle of Saleucami In 22 BBY, the Republic discovered General Grievous's escape pod on the planet Saleucami. Ghost Company and the 501st Legion were sent to get him. After some searching, they launched an assault, but Grievous escaped before they could capture him. Battle of Lola Sayu In 21 BBY, a small task force containing troops from the 212th was sent to rescue Even Piell, who had vital information about the Nexus Route. The clone troopers breached the Citadel, but one trooper fell off a cliff and activated an alarm. The group continued to move, but due to the electrified walls, Longshot was killed. After moving some more, the task force found Even Piell, and moved to locate the clone officers who held the other half of the information. The encountered resistance from magnetized ceilings and commando droids, and were captured. The troopers along with the Jedi they came with were eventually rescued by the Plo Koon and the Wolfpack. Battle of Umbara Around 21 BBY, the planet Umbara joined an organization known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists, leaving the Republic. The Republic knew it was an important world, so they deployed a task force to take over the planet. The 212th Attack Battalion, along with other units, would attack from the south to capture the capital. Meanwhile, a battalion from the 501st Legion would attack from the north and take out reinforcements. However, the capital proved to be heavily fortified. General Kenobi received intel that it was being supplied by an airbase, and requested that the battalion from the 501st Legion, now under the command of General Krell, take it out. The battalion succeeded, and the airbase was captured. Later, Krell, who was secretly trying yo sabotage the Republic's efforts, contacted a platoon from the 212th, led by Waxer. He informed them that the Umbararan's had attacked a clone trooper platoon, seizing weapons and armor. He ordered them attack the platoon. Krell told the same thing to a platoon from the 501st Legion. The platoons, thinking each other were Umbarans in disguise, engaged in a firefight. Captain Rex, while investigating the body of a 212th trooper, realized that they were all clones, and ended the skirmish. The troopers, distraught that they had killed their own brothers, aided each other and counted casualties. Kix, a medic, found Waxer, who informed Rex of Krell's actions, moments before dying. The captain, angered over this, ordered the platoons together, and went into the captured Umbaran base to arrest Krell. However, the Jedi master retaliated, killing dozens of troopers. Finally, after a long search, Krell was arrested. The other 212th troopers finally took over the capital, and Umbara was taken. ''Core Conveyor'' The Core Conveyor was a auxiliary ship that the 2nd Airborne Company of the 212th was stationed on in 21 BBY. Mirial The 2nd Airborne Company was headed for Mirial in the Core Conveyor after dropping off Omega Squad. Battle of Kiros Ghost Company along with some Jedi were sent to Kiros in 21 BBY to battle the droid forces there. After destroying Separatists tanks, they discovered that the entire population of Togrutans had disappeared. Battle of Sarrish After a victory at the planet Duro in 20 BBY, the Republic pushed the Confederate Forces to Sarrish. The 212th and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi launched an attack on the droid forces but suffered many casualties due to the Separatists' Anti-aircraft cannon. Kenobi split up his troops into two units, one led by him and the other led by Commander Cody. Cody and "A" Squad were able to destroy the AA gun, but the 212th suffered heavy casualties, which resulted in a devastating loss and one trooper, Captain Gregor being missing in action. Battle of Moorjhone In 20 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, 3 Jedi Padawans, and the 212th were sent to investigate Darth Maul's appearance on Moorjhone. While the Jedi battled Darth Maul and Savage Oppress, the Moorjhoni rose up against the mining company stationed there. The mining company was allied with the Jedi, so the clones started attacking the Moorjhoni, unknowingly starting a massacre. Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's Fleet In 20 BBY, General Grievous launched a surprise attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet. The Jedi master sent all starfighters, cruisers and frigates to counter the Separatists forces. However, the Separatists ships proved too strong, which resulted in several pilot's deaths. A boarding party was sent on to Kenobi's flagship, Negotiator, and the 212th battled the droids in the hangar, their only cover being their own starfighters and bombers. General Grievous was among the boarding party, and he engaged Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. However, the overwhelming droids got the upper hand, and they decimated the clones. The surviving clone troopers retreated to the escape pods. However, Kenobi also activated Negotiator's self-destruct feature. Grievous, who had battled to the bridge, discovered this, and ran back to his shuttle. He escaped as the ship exploded in flames, but his droid boarding parties were destroyed. The survivors of the Negotiator flew out safely in the escape pods, but the other two star destroyers that accompanied Negotiator were obliterated. Battle of Cato Neimoidia In 19.1 BBY on Cato Neimoidida, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Squad Seven of the 212th Attack Battalion breached a Trade Federation stronghold. They recovered data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. Battle of Coruscant In 19 BBY, General Grievous launched a surprise attack against the Republic's capital planet, Coruscant, in an attempt to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The 212th, which was stationed there battled the droid forces. Despite their best efforts, Grievous captured the Chancellor, and took to his warships in space. After the battle, the battalion transferred to the warship Vigilance. Coruscant The 212th was stationed on Coruscant for awhile, until the Republic received information that Grievous was on Utapua. After General Obi-Wan Kenobi was selected to lead the campaign, the 212th Was transported onto Vigilance. Prelude to the Battle of Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was stationed aboard the Venator-class star destroyer Vigilance. They were shipped out to attack the planet Utapau under Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi's command. Kenobi left the ship to engage General Grievous, the enemy's commander, while the 212th waited in the ship. Battle of Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was shipped to the Outer Rim planet known as Utapau. Their mission was to capture or kill the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies known as General Grievous. After Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi engaged Grievous in a lightsaber duel, the 212th reached Utapau, where they fought against Grievous's forces. Utilizing paratroopers, regular troopers, LAAT/i gunships, All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, and BARC speeders, they battled the crab, octuptarra, and battle droids, suffering heavy casualties. General Grievous jumped onto his wheel-bike, escaping the hangar Kenobi was in, killing several clones in the process. Kenobi chased after him, dropping his lightsaber to the forces below, which was picked up by Commander Cody. The clone troops continued to battle the droids, and after Kenobi killed Grievous, Cody informed the Jedi Council about the general's death. After Cody gave Kenobi his lightsaber back, Order 66 was executed, and the clone commander ordered an AT-TE to fire on the Jedi Master. As the clones began to defeat the CIS forces, Cody sent probe droids to search for Kenobi, but they never found his body. However, a clone Paratrooper convinced him that the former general was dead. The 212th took over the planet, and was later dissolved. Its troops were placed in different Imperial units of the Stormtrooper Corps. Units Within 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company was a company of clone paratroopers. They used special gear for high altitude drops from gunships. They wore specialized armor, which included special shoulder plates, sashes, kamas and airborne helmets. Parjai Squad Parjai Squad was a squad of clone paratroopers inside of the 2nd Airborne Company and was led by a paratrooper sergeant named Barlex. Parjai is Mando'a for victory. Ghost Company Ghost Company was a company of clone troopers within the 212th Attack Battalion. They served on many fronts, including Umbara, Ryloth and Geonosis. It was personally led by Commander Cody. "A" Squad "A" Squad was led by Cody and an unidentified clone trooper lieutenant. The troops of this squad helped Cody destroy a Separatists AA gun during the Battle of Sarrish. Foxtrot Group Notable Members 212th Attack Battalion Navigation: *Paratrooper *Unid paratrooper 2 *Unid clone trooper (Utapau) *Gearshift's Companion *Unidentified clone trooper captain (Bandomeer) *Unidentified clone trooper lieutenant (Sarrish) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Kiros) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Umbara) *Unidentified clone trooper (Citadel) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Citadel) *Unidentified clone trooper 3 (Citadel) *Unidentified loadmaster (Core Conveyor) Armor and Equipment The 212th Attack Battalion was always designated by their orange markings, but they had different color schemes. The Phase I armor had the outline of the visor on the helmet and the fin orange, and also had stripes going down the arms. The Phase II armor was very different. It had curving chevron designs over the helmet, torso, arms, and legs. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, the desert troopers of the 212th had yellow markings arcoss their arms and chest to indicate affiliation. The troopers used DC-15S blaster carbines and DC-15A rifles as weapons. They also used EMP grenades and explosives for different tasks. Gunships and walkers were used as artillery pieces and transports. The paratroopers had specialized helmets and armor for high jumps from the sky. Appearances *''Deadly Allies'' *''Dead Shadows'' *''"Kowakian Monkey-Lizard"'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Lockdown'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' * * comic * game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * * *''They Only Good Clanker'' Sources * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 84 * External Links * * Timeline Battle of Teth Battle of Ryloth |list 2nd = Second Battle of Geonosis Battle of Saleucami |list 3rd = Battle of Lola Sayu Battle of Bogoa Battle of Umbara Core Conveyor Mirial Battle of Kiros Battle of Bandomeer}} Battle of Moorjhone |list 2nd = Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's Fleet |list 3rd = Battle of Cato Neimoidia |list 4th = Battle of Coruscant Battle of Utapau |list 5th = Battle of Antolus I Skirmish aboard Tempestuous}} References Category:Unit Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone trooper battalion Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Finished articles